Love Heals All Wounds
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke wins the soccer championship game but the whole team isn't there to congratulate her so she leaves and cries her heart out but a certain blond haired blue eyed DigiDestined of hope comes to save her day Rated T to be safe


I don't own digimon

This is another Female Daisuke and Tk story

Daisuke was at home in her apartment recovering from an injury she received in the soccer thought back to how one of the kids on the other team who was a huge kid had tripped her then 'accidentally' stomped on her ankle and knee three times.

Flashback

"Daisuke your ankle and knee are hurt you can't continue." Joe said being the team medic but Daisuke shook her head as she stood up or tried to being helped by Ken who had transferred earlier in the year from Tamachi.

"Look Joe just put a bandage on them so I can go and win this game." She snapped Joe sighed as he complied as he bandaged her ankle and knee she thanked him as she walked back out onto the field limping slightly as she walked to her position.

"Okay Daisuke it's the last five minutes and you just need to score one more goal and you win the championship." She thought to herself as the referee blew the whistle Ken then passed her the ball she charged the other teams goalie two minutes left she then kicked the ball as hard as she could and it sailed passed from the goalie into the net the whistle then went as everyone cheered as Daisuke's team lifted her up as she held the championship trophy high in the looked over to see everyone smiling at her as she limped over with Kens help Tai and Sora along with Izzy and Mimi were there as well as Joe to watch the match when she got over to them Tai ruffled her hair despite her protests Sora and Mimi hugged her Izzy shook her hand smiling at her and Ken smiled at her she looked around something was wrong.

"Where are the others Tai?" I asked him his smile dropped as he sighed.

"The others went to see TK's basketball championship game." Tai explained to me she looked to the ground she then started to cry as Daisuke started to leave the others trophy in hand.

"See you guys later I'm going home I don't feel like celebrating today." Daisuke said when she got to her apartment she went into her room put the trophy on her dresser and sat on her bed and cried her heart out.

"Why does everyone always go to TK's games and not mine they only w came when I versed Ken and that was to support him not me." She sobbed as she laid down on her bed.

"Hey Tai!" Matt called over to Tai and the others as Yolei Cody Kari Matt and Tk who was carrying a large trophy walked over.

"TK's team won their match How about Daisuke?" Matt asked everyone

"Daisuke's team won and she scored the winning goal." Tai informed them.

"Then where is she then I think we should celebrate." Yolei said smiling but the looks on the faces of Tai Sora Mimi Izzy Joe and Ken said otherwise.

"What did she ditch us to celebrate with her team rather then us?" Yolei asked

"She went home she said she didn't feel like celebrating." Sora said to them.

"Why though this is her first championship win with her as the captain of the team." Cody asked

"Well when she asked where you guys were we told her that you went to watch TK's game she went silent." Izzy said to them.

"What do you mean she just left because we weren't all their to see her kick a ball around? Take about silly." Kari said making Yolei laugh but she stopped when Ken gave her a stern look.

"Someone should go find her." Matt said everyone agreed.

"I'll go I want to see her anyway and show her my trophy." TK said everyone nodded as Tk headed off over to Daisuke's house but before he left he looked at the group.

"So where do we find you guys later?" He asked

"Meet us at the pizza place." Matt said Tk nodded as he headed over to Daisuke's place.

"Man I thought at least they would come and watch this game at actually enjoy being there instead of leaving half way through the first half to do something else." Daisuke said as she limped over to the fridge and got a drink when she heard a knock on the door she opened the door to see Tk standing there smiling with the biggest trophy she had ever seen she looked at Tk with disdain as he smiled at her.

"What are you here to freakin gloat about your trophy blondie?" She snarled at him which caught him off guard as he saw the bandages on her knee and ankle.

"What the hell happened to you Dai." He asked concerned but she snorted at this.

"What?" He asked

"It's Daisuke to you Takeru." She snapped at him her eyes ice cold.

"Hey what's your problem I came to get you to go celebrate with the others not to gloat about my trophy." TK defended but Daisuke just limbed away from the door not even bothering to either answer or shut the door she went into her room leaving the door open.

"Okay that was weird." TK said as he shut the door but before he did he heard crying he went inside shut the door and peaked inside Daisuke's room to see a reasonably trophy on her dresser but what shocked him the most was that Daisuke was crying Tk stood by the doorway as Daisuke cried.

"It's always the same always everyone goes to his games and hangs with him after the games no one comes to my games at all. I'm so alone no one even congratulates me when I tell them that I win they scold me for gloating but praise the oh so perfect mr high and freaking mighty Tk when he boasts about a win if he's late because of practise or something basketball related they ignore it but when say Im late because of anything soccer related they scold me and say I should have been there quicker. I have had it with them they don't give a rats ass about me to them I'm not the leader of the second generation I'm a target for mocking and teasing by Yolei insults by everyone scolding by Matt and my feelings getting played with by Kari. I'm no leader Tai made the biggest mistake ever by making me leader." Daisuke said as she cried her soul out Tk was heartbroken at what Daisuke was saying all her pain and emotions that she kept pent up for so long were being released. TK sat next to her and tried to comfort her he rubbed her back and Daisuke buried her head into his shoulder and continued crying.

"Shh Shh Daisuke it's okay." TK said comforting the mahogany haired girl but she continued to cry.

"Why why are you all this cold to me what have I done to deserve it?" She asked Tk who faltered for a split-second but shook his head.

"I don't know Daisuke I'm so sorry we have treated you this way but I want to make it up to you as best as I can." He said to Daisuke who stopped crying but sniffled a bit before asking.

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

"I don't know but how about we go meet the others now at the pizza place how bout it?" He asked

"Yeah right they'll only compliment you and your trophy and ignore me and mine." She said sadly.

"No they want because I won't let them especially Yolei I know she is like a total bitch to you for no reason." TK said standing up followed by Daisuke who stumbled only for Tk to pick her up bridal style she blushed deep scarlet at this as did TK they smiled at each other as Daisuke grabbed her trophy and TK grabbed his as they left the apartment Daisuke locked the door as they left for the pizza place. When they got there they saw everyone sitting at a table they waved at the group who waved back at them as they sat next to each other.

"Okay now that we're all here lets order something." Tai said everyone agreeing and looking at the menu.

"Say Tk your trophy is great." Yolei said Tk looked at her then at Daisuke who smirked behind the menu at him TK nodded.

"Thanks Yolei but shouldn't you be saying that about Dai's trophy because you were there when I won the game." TK smiled at her who was silent before she snorted.

"Yeah Yolei what my trophy ain't good enough for you?" Daisuke said surprisingly calm

"No I was getting to complimenting your trophy be patient." Yolei said as Daisuke got up.

"Im going to the restroom guys be back later." Daisuke said as she limped off towards the toilet everyone then chuckled except Tk who was disgusted at everyone's actions.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone behind their backs ya know." He snapped

"Sorry Tk but come on It's Daisuke she'll bounce back like that." Kari said snapping her fingers but Tk shook her head.

"Thats not true guys." TK said as everyone looked at him as he told them what he heard Daisuke say at her apartment while Daisuke looked on smiling slightly. After ten minutes everyone was silent Sora and Mimi looked at Yolei Tai glared at Kari and everyone else glared at Matt.

"I never knew that Daisuke was this emotional." Sora said

"All she did was try to prove herself and you guys made it difficult as hell for her to try to do that." Tai scolded the younger kids

"Yolei just because you have the Digi-egg of sincerity doesn't mean you have to tell Daisuke how you truly feel about her." Mimi scolded Yolei looked away.

"Kari you know better than to play with someone's emotions." Tai scolded

"Matt your the DigiDestined of friendship yet you treat your successor like the dirt under your shoe." TK snapped

"We need to apologise to her now when she comes back." Izzy said everyone nodded as Daisuke came back and sat down smiling at Tk as the food arrived everyone started to eat until Tai spoke up.

"Listen Daisuke we are really sorry about the way we've been treating you we shoulda noticed." Tai apologised

"Im sorry I mock and make fun of you I'm a terrible friend." Yolei said

"Can you forgive us?" Kari asked her she smiled and nodded everyone miked at her as he and TK left the group with their trophies.

"Well that went better then I expected." TK said smiling

"Yup." Daisuke nodded as they walked off.

"Hey Tk can I ask you something?" She asked after five minutes

"Sure Dai what is is?"' He asked her as she rubbed her arm slightly.

"Do you want to hang out sometime just me and you?" Daisuke asked Tk smiled and nodded as he kissed her in the cheek she blushed like mad.

"And another thing." She said putting both trophies in her duffel bag

"What Dai you want me to carry you?" TK asked as she nodded and jumped into his arms as TK laughed and walked off Daisuke falling asleep in his arms.

The next week Daisuke's team was playing another team in a friendly match she looked towards the stands and saw all of the DigiDestined sitting there cheering her on as the referee blew the whistle ninety minutes later and Daisuke's team had won everyone of the DigiDestined congratulated her as she hugged Tk and kissed him on the lips everyone awed at this sight as they all walked off to celebrate.

The End

Read And Review

My Fourth Female Daisuke and Tk story finished


End file.
